RollerSkating Lesson
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: The SSS Hedgehogs are challenged against the Babylon Rogues on a roller-skating race. Apparently the Babylon Rogues cheated and won the race and broke Shadow's leg and that he needs to be replaced by someone to take his place on the team to challenge again.


**The movie Monster High: Friday Night Frights gave me an idea. I love Monster High a lot. **

**Can't wait for Sonic Boom tv show to appear on Cartoon Network this Saturday. I'm so excited!**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**And this is where Nebula first met the Babylon Rogues. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula was at the skate park with Shadow, Sonic and Silver; she on the other hand was having a hard time to roller skate like Shadow. She never did roller skating before in her life; but she does know how to skateboard.

"Wh-Whoa! How do you stop?!" Nebula was roller skating terribly.

Shadow grabbed her to help her stop.

"Shadow! This is too hard! I can't do it!" Nebula held on tightly to him.

She truly wants to be like Shadow for the Mobius Roller Skate Game.

"Try to calm down" Shadow said.

"How? I suck at roller skating. I guess I'm not good at this. Whoa!" she lost her balance and falls on her butt as she groaned.

"Ow"

Silver and Sonic helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Nebula groaned, "You three have a big game tonight against the Babylon Rogues. They're really tough you know" she said.

"Don't worry, we can handle them. Hedgehogs versus birds" Sonic said.

"That's right faker" Shadow said.

"But I don't want to you guys to get injured" Nebula said.

"We won't" Shadow said.

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and Gentlemen. The race is about to begin! Please give a cool welcome to the Babylon Rogues!"<em> the speaker announcer said.

Some of the audience cheered and some were booing.

_"And now put your hands together for the Sonic Team!"_

Shadow, Sonic, and Silver waved as it made the audience cheer wildly.

Sonic smiled.

"You're going down, hedge-losers!" Jet giving them thumbs down.

"We'll see about that" Shadow said.

***HONK***

The race begins. Shadow was in the lead but Wave passed by him roughly.

"Ha ha!"

"Grrrr!" Shadow bared his fangs and roller skates faster to catch up.

He got ahead of Wave after a few seconds.

"Shadow is in the lead!" the announcer said.

"Go Shadow!" Nebula cheered along with her friends.

Silver got passed by Storm but he got shoved roughly against the wall.

The crowd gasped.

The race continues on since Silver is out.

Shadow kept moving forward but Jet was ahead of him as he pushed by him.

"See ya at the finish line, stripy!" Jet laughed. Shadow growled angrily and went faster to get to him.

_"It's neck to neck!"_ the announcer said.

They got closer and closer to the finish line.

Jet did something unexpected to break Shadow's rollerskates as the wheels broke apart.

"Whoa!" Shadow fell down as Jet crossed the finish line.

_"And the winner is…..Babylon Rogues!"_  
>Nebula gasped in horror. So did the audience.<p>

Shadow's leg was in pain and he can't move or walk on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The gang was at the hospital; wondering if Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are okay from their injuries they had from last night's game. Sonic had a broken arm and bruises on his back. Silver's shoulder and torso were injured but he'll live. Shadow on the other hand had a broken left leg, although he is the ultimate lifeform since he can heal a bit but it takes too long for his leg to recover.

"How are they, doctor?" Amy asked.

"It'll take them time to recover" the doctor said.

"Can we go see them?" Blaze asked. The doctor nodded.  
>Amy, Blaze, and Nebula went in the room to see how they're doing.<p>

"Shadow? I'm so worried" Nebula said.

"I'll be okay. I just need some time" Shadow said.

"Are you forgetting something? I have healing powers you know" Nebula grinned.

"And fast. I can't take the pain killing my torso" Silver groaned.

"Don't talk, Silver" Blaze said.

Silver sighed.

"I hope this works" Nebula's hand glowed purple as she touched Silver's torso.

The pain left him.

As Nebula healed Sonic, she then heals Shadow's broken leg; but it wouldn't heal it.

"What? Why isn't it healing?" Nebula tries again, but fails.

"I think it's too broken" Silver said.

"I guess it's up to me to take your place, Shadow" Nebula sighs.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"No way, Nebs. I don't want you to get injured like me" Shadow said.

"I know but Silver and Sonic are healed up but you. I know I'm not good at roller skating but I want to help you" Nebula said.

"She's right, Shadow" Amy said.

Shadow sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Shadow's broken leg was recovering a bit and he had to use crutches to help him move. Sonic and Silver were helping Nebula to roller skate which was hard work for her.

"All right, Nebs. You got this, just don't look at the floor" Shadow said.

"Got it"

Nebula wore her helmet, knee caps, elbow pads, and wrist pads.  
>Shadow blows the gym whistle as Nebula tries to roller skate.<p>

She did better this time than the previous day.

"If they push you, you push them back hard" Shadow said.

Nebula roller skates at the dummy and shoulder punched it.

"Good. Just like that" Shadow said.

"Whoa!" Nebula bumped into Silver by accident.

***CRASH***

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Silver said.

Nebula tries doing shoulder punches for real at Silver and Sonic.

"Hehe….Girl power, boys" Nebula smirked.

Silver and Sonic chuckled a bit.

"See ya!" Nebula skates faster to the practice finish line.

They both raced after her.

She smirked confidently and crossed the finish line.

"Yeah!"

Sonic and Silver clapped for her.

Just then, she felt Shadow hug her from behind.

Nebula smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"So this is the creepy purple hedgehog? What a creep" Jet laughed along with his mates.

"I'm not purple, idiot. I'm blue-violet and I'm not creepy" Nebula growled.

"Whatever" Jet chuckled.

Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Whoa" Jet backed up.

"She's a demon!" Storm shrieked.

"Shut up!" Nebula shouted.

"You messed with the wrong girl, Jet! I'll show you how tough and strong I am. The game is tomorrow so I will take Shadow's place" Nebula said. Jet chuckled at this.

"Looks like Shadow is crying for that skinny girl to help him. How pathetic" Wave chuckled.

"Shut up" Nebula growled.

"You're so weak, weakling. Show me what you can do" Jet smirked.

"All right" Nebula goes up to Storm and lifts him up with her super strength.

"Whoa..." Wave struggled.

"She's strong as Knuckles!" Jet said.

Nebula roughly tossed Storm against the wall, "Anyways, I will kick your ass, Jet. I know you cheated in the race" she said and left.

They looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Silver, and Nebula got in their positions to race against the Babylon Rogues.<p>

"You're going down, loser" Wave said.

"Hmph. We'll see about that before you swallow your guts, swallow bird" Nebula growled.

"Yeah right" Wave chuckled.

***HONK***

The race begins as Jet was ahead in the lead; entering the tunnels of dangerous traps.

Nebula sped up along with Sonic and Silver, working together as a team.

"Sorry, lady. Girls don't play roller skates" Storm said. He tries to shove her out in the traps but she pushed him back strongly.

"Sorry, stupid. But I think you should learn to shut up" Nebula said.

As they catch up Wave takes out the bridge as it collapsed.

"That's cheating!" Silver yelled.

Nebula gasped and quickly held the boys' hands to fly to the edge of the bridge.

"Good thinking, Nebula!" Sonic said.

Wave looked back in shock.

_"Unbelievable! Nebula and her teammates working together! This is one super race!"_ the announcer said.

Wave growled.

The three passed by her and went after Jet; Nebula gasped as one of the traps almost chopped off her head when she ducked.

"Man, that was close!" she said.

"You'll never catch up, creepy girl!" Jet laughed.

Sonic and Silver fell into the trapdoors as they screamed.

"Guys!" Nebula flew down and grabbed their hands. She flew back up and continues the race.

_"Nebula saves her teammates from the deadly trap! Seems this girl has lots of loyalty!"_ the announcer said.

Just then, Wave and Storm are back in the race as they try to clash the Sonic Team.

Sonic and Silver moved out of the way.

_"Ooohhh, Sonic and Silver got out the way just in time! Unbelievable!"_ the announcer said.

"Grrr! I won't let you win, woman!" Jet snarled.

"Oh really?" Nebula said.

Nebula skates faster as she passed by Jet, now that she's in the lead.

"No!"  
><em>"All right! She was born to fly!"<em> the announcer said.

Jet sped up to try to catch up but Nebula was skating faster than him as she crossed the finish line.

_"The winner is….Team Sonic!"_

"NO!" Jet shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly.

Sonic and Silver hugged Nebula for winning the race and working together as a team.

Nebula hugged them back.

"Grrrr! We'll be back again, Sonic the Hedgehog! And you too, creepy girl!" Jet shouted as he and his teammates walks away.

Nebula's eyes glowed purple and he was about to run after them.

"He's not worth it, Nebula" Silver grabbed her before she could get to them.

"They still need to be taught a lesson!" Nebula said.

"Calm down" Silver held her head on his warm fluffy chest mane to calm her down.

Nebula's eyes turned back to normal.

She sighs in relaxation when she felt Silver's chest fur, calming her down slowly. Just like Shadow does when he puts her head near his chest fur which helps her feel relaxed.

Silver sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Shadow's leg wasn't recovering very well. Rouge tried to cheer him up but it was no success. At least he saw his girlfriend won the race against the Babylon Rogues.<p>

"Come on, Shadow. I'm sure your leg will heal up eventually. Feeling grumpy and cranky won't help" Rouge said.

"I don't care" Shadow grumbled.

"Goodness, I never seen you so pissed off before. At least you know that your girlfriend kicked Jet's ass in the race. Shouldn't you feel happy?" she asked.

"I am. But I'm still pissed" Shadow said.

Just then, Nebula walked in to see how her boyfriend is doing.

"I'll leave you two alone" Rouge walks out of the room.

Shadow sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want my leg to recover fast. But it's not helping"  
>"Hmm….." Nebula had an idea.<p>

She took out a purple chaos emerald and puts it near Shadow's broken leg.

"What are you doing?" Shadow watched.

Nebula tries her healing powers from her hand and touched the emerald and Shadow's leg at the same time. The emerald glowed, giving it more power to heal his leg along with her powers. As it did, Shadow's leg was healed and he was able to move.

"Thanks, Nebs. I can feel my leg healed" Shadow said.

Nebula smiled.

"No problem, Shadow"  
>She rubbed his soft quills.<p>

He purred.

This made her giggle at hearing his cute purr.

Shadow blushed a bit.

"It's okay to blush, Shadow. It's normal to purr"

Shadow sighed.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked.

"Nothing" Shadow said.

"Smile for me, Shadow" she said.

Shadow tried to smile.

Nebula then had an idea; she starts messing around with his chest fur as she hears him laugh which tickled him.

"C-cut it out!" Shadow laughed.

"I like your laugh, it's cute" she giggled.

"C-cute?"

She stops tickling him to let him breathe.

"Don't ever do that again" he said but smiles.

Nebula giggles.

Shadow chuckled.

"I love you, Shadow" she snuggled on his chest fur.

"I love you too" Shadow said.

The End.


End file.
